Missing
by Stadz
Summary: Andrea is somehow brought back to sunhill in hope to find her missing six year old daughter. Will her romance with a certain DI contunue


…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Neil Manson woke up and as usual went to work and started to work on a case. It had been like this since he had moved out of his wife Pippa's house because she had found out about his relationship with Andrea Dunbar. Andrea however didn't live in Sunhill anymore she had moved to Brighton because of the affair. This all happened 7 years ago and Andrea had given birth to a daughter.

But for the last year Andrea and the police in Brighton have been searching for her daughter she had been taken from her back garden and know body had seen her since. That year had been terrible for her she had spent most of the time down Brighton station. She just wished she could have her back Andrea's daughter's name was Amy Dunbar. It was the anniversary of her disappearance that day and Andrea was going metal.

"Morning Neil." DS Nixon greeted as she entered CID office.

"Morning Sam." He greeted none to happy that morning now body new why not even him.

She went over to her desk and started her work.

In Brighton Andrea was sat in Amy's bedroom waiting near the phone as always waiting for news. It didn't seem like the police had done a lot his past six weeks it's as if they had forgotten she new that is she was in Sunhill they wouldn't have given up she new she couldn't go ask them for help because she didn't know if Amy and her abductor where not still in Brighton which was unlikely. She was beginning to wonder whether she was still alive.

Until…………. Her phone wrung. She rushed to the phone.

"Hello?" She replied panicking

"Hello Andrea DCI Morell here we would like you to come down to the station we have some information." Said Morell

"On my way." She replied rushing to get ready

She arrived at the station and was met by a couple of officers

"Hi Jenny." She greeted her eyes were puffy and they new she had been crying

"Hi Andrea how are you feeling all things considered?" she asked

"Well you know its been a year today." She answered

"Well DI Morell has some information." Said Jenny

Jenny took her up to the DI's office.

"Right Andrea we had a call this morning from a man claiming to have seen Amy." Said Morell babbling on because she was so angry

"What do you mean saw her?" asked Andrea getting her hopes up

"Well we had a call this morning from a man who had just moved here from Sunhill he saw the appeal which has only been aired here in Brighton and rang up and said that six months ago in Sunhill he saw a young girl matching Amy description with a women at an arcade the women had short curly hair and he managed to get her name off her name tag she was wearing Shelly." She explained

"Ok." Said Andrea

"Well we know it's a long shot but this was six months ago and it was Sunhill so we have decided to widen our search to Sunhill and then if we don't get anything we widen our search to all over the world." Said Morell

"That's good right that means there still could be a chance she's still alive." Said Andrea smiling

"Yes but don't get your hopes up to quickly there's still along way to go so you need to get a bag packed today because you are coming with me Jenny and Jordan to Sunhill to do a new TV appeal because that one you did a year ago is old so you do that I'll get Jenny and Jordan to escort you home and back here I'll ring the DCI and DI at Sunhill station." Said Morell

"Why Sunhill station Why not Barton Street?" asked Andrea

"Ah so you know the Sunhill area?" asked Morell

"Yea I used to work at Sunhill and Amy's father lives there." Said Andrea

"Well sorry but its Sunhill station because it covers a lot more ground is that a problem?" asked Morell

"No anything to help find my daughter." She said

Back at Sunhill Neil was called into jack's office DI Morell had already phoned Jack.

"Neil I need as many officers as you can I've just heard from Brighton Police DI Morell you know her, well they have been working on a case for a year now of a missing child she was taken from her back garden in Brighton and they haven't had any lead since half a year ago now they did an appeal but it was only aired in Brighton don't ask me why there way of doing it anyway a man moved up to Brighton from here and saw the appeal when he got there and he remembered seeing a child matching the missing child's description in an arcade with a women now they have decided to ask us to help so they are on there way down were going to try and find any leads here so there on there way down to make a new TV appeal Mia's agreed to it then if nothing happens there going make it world wide disappearance." Said Jack

Neil was stumped.

"A year really the parents must be in bits." Said Neil shocked

"Well parent there bringing the girls mother down here, and I don't know all the details like the girls name, age or even description I haven't even seen the TV appeal so just gather the troops up ready for a briefing and then I'll hear the details with you put together photo's, booklets that sort of thing then DI Morell will brief them she's also bring down two of her uniform." Said Jack

"Ok." Said Neil still shocked

In Brighton Morell, Jenny and Jordan got in the car along with Andrea. Andrea hadn't just packed her clothes and things she brought some things for Amy not clothes or anything like that just teddies and a necklace that Andrea kept close to her.

"Right Andrea your going to stay in a hotel with Jenny and Jordan and me, Were going to take you there now and get you checked in and then we'll go to the station you'll have to direct us there cause we don't know where we are going." Said Morell

They got into the hotel checked in and Andrea and them dropped their things there and left Andrea put a small teddy in her purse and the necklace in her pocket. Then all of them went to the station with the help from Andrea. Jack and Neil met them, they were very shocked more Neil than Jack when they saw Andrea.

"Hey Jack thanks for having us this is a great help this is Jenny Priest and Jordan Cabourn." He shook their hands in turn

"And this is…" Morell started to say

"Andrea." Finished Neil

Neil was really, really shocked he hadn't seen her for seven years and here she was. But it wasn't the Andrea he remembered she has the same hair but it was straight she was a lot skinner than he remembered and her eyes were red and blotchy and it looked like she hadn't eaten for ages.

"Nice to see you again Jack, Neil." said Andrea

"Like wise Andrea I just wish it was under better circumstances. Anyway lets get on come with me Neil will you take Andrea to the soft interview room please DI Morell would you like to come and fill me in." asked Jack

"I think it would be better if Andrea did that because it's a new TV appeal and Its been a year since we had the information off of her." Said Morell

"Yea ok lets all go to the interview room." Said Jack

They followed Neil and Jack. Andrea was glancing around like the others

"It hasn't changed much." She muttered

"What?" asked Jenny

"Doesn't matter talking to myself," she signed

They went into the soft interview room. Neil handed her a drink of water.

"Thanks." She said

"Ok Andrea do you want to tell us everything you remember from last February." said Jack

"Erhm…" she started

"I tell you what lets start with what she looks like, age and things." Said Neil

"Well her names Amy Dunbar she was six when she got taken she's now seven." She started

Neil went into a trance. Did she say what he thought she said?

"She's four foot, has shoulder length brown hair that's straight, quite skinny she was wearing her school uniform which is black trousers, white polo top, red jumper and she had white trainers on never wore her school shoes, she had a red coat on but I don't think she will be wearing the same things after this much time maybe the coat but nothing else." Said Andrea

"That's really good Andrea now can you tell us what happened in the moments leading up to her being taken?" asked Jack

"We came home from school she had a tantrum because she couldn't have what she wanted for dinner I told her to go play outside because she was really was doing my head in I just wished she'd go away." She said tears trickling down her face

"Then what?" pushed Jack

"I was watching her she messing around and finally she was smiling then I went to put my cup in the sink so I moved from the window just for a second it was only a second I went back and she was gone." Finished Andrea

"That's good Andrea Neil do you want to sit with her and try and get some information while DI Morell tells me what evidence they've had in the last year." Said Jack

They went.

"So when we got the call from Andrea we went round we had search parties called out and nothing we then did an appeal the next day we had call coming in all over but only a couple was legitimate which one was a man saw the girl on Brighton pier we then got the CCTV footage from there and it shown her on the beech with a women but the women had her hood up. So then we classed it a abduction then we haven't had a strong lead since until that man moved up to Brighton and saw the appeal said he had seen a women matching Amy description in an arcade with a women with short brown curly hair and a name tag on called Shelly now we haven't ask Andrea about the name yet." Explained Morell

"Ok well we'll brief them upstairs did you bring booklets of all the information?" asked Jack

"Yea your in luck I did but on them it says six years old when she went missing and it has seven year old now just make sure CID Knows about that." Said Morell

They went though the door. Everybody turned to look at them.

"Ok listen up everyone this is DI Morell she's from Brighton police force." Started Jack

"Brighton what's she doing down here then?" asked Phil

"Well if you would give us a chance we will tell you, she's here because a year ago today a little girl was taken from her own back garden and they haven't had many leads so the little girls name is Amy Dunbar." Said Jack

There were a few whispers that broke out.

"Yea everybody PC Dunbar's little girl but that doesn't matter our top priority is to find her and bring her back safe so as I was saying her names Amy Dunbar she was six when she went missing she is now seven. She is four foot, has shoulder length hair that's straight quite skinny she was wearing her school uniform when she went missing but when a man saw her she wasn't but did have the red coat on that she went missing in. Brighton did a TV appeal that was only aired in Brighton but only got a couple of leads from it one which included a man seeing her on Brighton Pier and they checked the CCTV footage and she was but she wasn't alone she was with a women but she had her hood up so then after that they didn't get any more leads until a man from here moved up to Brighton and saw the appeal and wrung the police up which he said six months ago he saw a little girl matching Amy description outside on arcade he didn't think much of it because obviously we didn't have the appeal here he said she was with a women short curly hair that was brown long black coat and a name tag was spotted on her clothes it had her name on it Shelly we don't know her second name though. So I want Phil and Sam to go to the town centre and show a picture of Amy to anyone you see and ask him or her is they have seen her in the last year. Stuart and Kezia you are going to see who this Shelly is and try and locate her she's our suspect and get all the train stations and airports and tell them to be aware. Mickey, Zain you go with Phil and Sam the rest of you contact all the hotels in Sunhill yea I know there's a lot but we have to bring Amy to her mum safe to see if they have stayed with them." Explained jack

"Any questions?"

There was no answer.

"Good you can collect a booklet with all the information on from DI Morell on your way out." Said Jack

"Right DI Morell lets go brief uniform." Said Jack

They made their way down to the briefing room the superintendent and Inspector Gold were already there they had know idea what was going on.

They explained with the exact same reaction to the name as CID.

"OK now you have had the low down on what's going on is there any questions?" asked Jack

"Yea just one instead of going out can I go and sit with Andy please?" pleaded Kerry

"Yes that's a good idea cause we are going to need DI Manson." Said Jack

There were no more questions.

"Ok the rest of you get down to the town centre and Sam, Phil, Zain and Mickey will tell you where to search and Roger and Leela can you fetch the CCTV footage from the town centre just to be on the same side and bring it back here and start going though it please and if you find anything to do with Amy or find Amy herself you let DI Morell or DI Manson Know don't contact me cause I'm going to be in a meeting so off you go." Said Jack

They left

"Kerry will you follow me." Said Morell

"I need to ask you a favour as Jack said we saw a women with Amy yea she had a name tag Shelly well Cid are trying to find out what her second name is but we haven't had time to asked Andrea if she knows anybody call Shelly so will you and DI Manson sort that out for me im going to go join the search." Said Morell

"Well ma'am I was hoping I could talk to Andrea on my own because she might not say anything with Neil I mean DI Manson in the room because you do know they had an affair when she was working here that's what drove her to Brighton." Explained Kerry

"Yea I'm sure DI Manson might want to be involved in the search actually." Said Morell

They went into the soft interview room.

"Hi Andrea Kerry here offered to sit with you so DI Manson can join the search cause I think we need an extra body out there." Said Morell

"Yea sure." Said Neil and Andrea

They went and everybody went to where they were assigned.

"Did you know Andrea is at breaking point she thinks she should give up because she thinks Amy's dead." Said Neil

"No I didn't know she was that serious." Said Morell

Andrea and Kerry sat in silence

"Did you know that a witness has come forward saying he saw Amy six months ago?" asked Kerry

"Yea DI Morell mentioned it." Said Andrea

"Did she give you a description?" asked Kerry

"No." she simply answered

"Well a women with short brown curly hair with a black coat and a name tag was spotted with Amy outside an arcade does the description ring any bells." Said Andrea

"Oh my god…. Did you get the name on the name tag?" asked Andrea

"Yea but only the first name Shelly." Said Kerry

"Shelly…" she stood up and walked to the other side of the room

"She's got her hasn't she?" panicked Andrea

"Wait here Andy I'm just going to get DI Manson." Said Kerry

She sprinted to the front office DI Manson and DI Morell were just about to leave.

"DI Manson, DI Morell wait." She panted

"What is it PC Young?" asked Neil

"Andrea recognises the description she's going mental." Said Kerry

They all ran back to the soft interview room.

"Andrea who's this Shelly?" asked Neil

"Shelly Fitzgerald she was Amy's babysitter I had to sack her because she was unreliable." She said quickly

"Ok Andy that's good now you need to calm down lets us do the rest of the work." Said Neil

They left and went to CID

Meanwhile down town every body was searching Phil and Sam went to the arcade that Amy was spotted at.

"Excuse me can we have a word DS's Nixon and Hunter." She said flashing him his warrant card

"Yea what can I do for you?" asked the arcade owner

"Have you ever seen this girl?" asked Phil showing her a picture of Amy

"Err…. yea I think so I seen her about Six months ago I can remember because she was unusual they came in and I asked who they were just being friendly like I do anybody and the women said this was her daughter Claire so I though ok. So I went to change a pound for two pence's cause this little girl really wanted a go on the slot machines. Then when I took it back to them she didn't call her mum she call her Shelly so I thought that was unusual but I left it because she took her out the arcade really quickly." He said

"Thank- you do you still have the CCTV footage from then?" asked Sam

"No sorry." Said the owner

"That's ok have you seen them recently?" asked Phil

"I'm not sure I think I seen them the other day but I'm not sure sorry." Said the owner

"That's ok thanks for your help." Said Sam

"No problem if you have a number I could ring you if I see them." Said the owner

"Yea sure here." She said

She handed him a card with her name on it along with the Met's logo.

"Oh and another thing there will be an appeal later if you could put it on your TV." Said Phil

"Yep." Said the owner

Neil and Morell ran to CID.

"Hey Stuart, Kezia you got anything?" asked Neil

"Well a women has been travelling only around London called Shelly Fitzgerald." Said Stuart

"Yea we just heard she used to baby-sit Amy but Andrea had to sack her because she was unreliable." Said Neil

"Ok well we contacted the air ports and they are on guard they are stopping and checking every mother and daughter that are boarding the plane and comparing the little girls with a photo I just faxed them and as Stuart said we contacted all the train stations and they are doing the same except one also said a women matching Shelly's description have been travelling all around London and all the times she has she's been travelling with a child her daughter Claire." Said Kezia

He rushed to the phone and rung downstairs.

"I want all units to be on guard Shelly Fitzgerald has Amy Dunbar and they are still in Sunhill." He said

Inspector Gold rang all the units.

Maddie a detective constable (DC) came up to Neil

"Gov we been checking the hotels and we didn't find anything so we tried Shelly Fitzgerald's mother after Stuart and Kezia told us her name and her mother said she has been staying at a hotel on Holly drive." Said Maddie

"Ok good work Maddie. I want two units to get down there and Stuart Keys to a car." He said holding his hands out to catch them

"Thanks Stuart get Phil and Sam to get down there and get a van down there." Ordered Neil

"Gov." said Stuart and got on the phone

They ran down to the hotel and barged in.

"Can I help you?" asked the receptionist

"My names DI Manson and this is DI Morell and DS's hunter and Nixon can you tell me if you have seen this women and this little girl." Said Neil showing her their warrant cards and the photo of Shelly and Amy

"Yea room 6." She said handing them the keys

He sprinted up the stairs. He banged the door open with the aid of Phil.

"Nothing." Said Neil and kicked the wall in frustration

They made there way back down the stairs to Sam

"And there's three exits right?" asked Sam

"Yea." Confirmed the owners

"Missed her." Said Neil

"Well look there's three exits one main one and two side ones the side doors do not have CCTV footage but the main one does." Explained Sam

The receptionist out the tape in and started to fast-forward.

"Got them there." Said Sam

The receptionist stopped fast forwarding.

"There that's Amy Shelly Fitzgerald has Amy." Confirmed Neil

They made their way back to the station Andrea was sat in the soft interview room she had calmed down a lot she was now waiting for news.

"Get Andrea." Said Neil as they came into CID

"Andrea we have some good news follow me." Said Sam

They went to CID. Sam took her to Neil's office.

"Hey Andrea look at this we raided a hotel today because we had conformation Shelly was stopping there anyway she just missed her but we got CCTV footage look there's Amy." Neil Smiled

"Oh my god she' she alive." Andrea cried with happiness

"All this time and my little girl is alive." She said

"It's shelly isn't it?" Said Andrea

"Yea we think so." Said Neil

"I'll kill her I will." Andrea threatened

"Come on Andrea let's get you back to the soft interview room." Said Kerry

When Andrea and Kerry where there, Kerry decided to ask her what she'd been dieing to ask.

"Hey Andy why did you leave when every body found out about your affair with Neil?" asked Kerry

"I couldn't stay here to many memories and…" said Andrea

"And you were Pregnant?" questioned Kerry

"How did you know?" asked Andrea

"Oh come on Andrea it was seven years ago that you left and I don't think you got together with anyone other than Neil did you?" said Kerry

"No." she said

"So Amy she's Neil's then." Said Kerry

"Yea." She signed

"So why did you leave. Surely Amy's asked you about who her father is." Said Kerry

"Yea many times she knows who he is every detail." Said Andrea

"I was going to tell him I decided before she was kidnapped I was going to ring Neil and tell him everything and ask whether he wanted to see her I still do want to tell him but there isn't a right time at the moment I mean my daughter, my little girl has been missing a year. A year of me wondering whether she's even alive. Wondering whether I'll ever see her smile, wondering whether I'll even get a chance to tell Neil with her still alive. I've sat by the phone all day everyday for 365 days I'll been at the station in Brighton a lot to. Kerry I just want my little girl back. I just want her back." Said Andrea crying

"I know babe we will find her." Said Kerry

Stuart had just come back from the hotel where Amy and Shelly had been staying.

"Gov CCTV footage from when they checked in." said Stuart

He put the tape in to the video player.

"Who's that man there." Said Neil pointing at the screen

"We don't know he took there bags in and then went he never checked in so we can't get her name." Said Stuart

"Well put a call out to all units to look for the car." Said Neil

"Do we have an index." Said Stuart

"Yea." Replied Neil

He read the index out to him and he wrote it down and went down to CAD.

"I'm going to go see if Andrea can identify him for us." Said Neil also leaving to go to the soft interview room

Stuart went in.

"Hey Dean can you put a call out were looking for a blue saloon registration number 8P53GXB wanted in connection with abduction." He said quickly and left

Neil entered the soft interview room to Kerry holding Andrea crying

"Hey Andy now's your time to tell him." Kerry whispered but Neil heard her

"Tell me what." Asked Neil

"Kerry." She cursed

"Woops I'll leave you to it." Said Kerry

She made a rushed exit.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth I didn't argue with Amy over what she wanted for dinner. Amy's a bright kid. I told her about her father about a week before that but she kept going on about wanting to meet him and kept telling her no but she wouldn't listen so when she asked me about that afternoon I lost it I blurted out that her father didn't know about her so she stormed off outside in the garden but after that the story is true." Confirmed Andrea

"Am I the father?" asked Neil

"Of cause you was the only one who I was sleeping with seven years ago." She said

"Does Amy know all about me?" asked Neil

"Yea everything your name where you live where you work even how old you are and what you look like." She said

"Come on lets find her then move back down here with me." Said Andrea

"I can't…." she said

"Andy I never stopped loving you. You do know that don't you?" asked Neil

"Yea but I can't just up and move I have now where to live I have my job and I need to know your not just saying this so you can get to see a lot more of Amy that's if we find her." She said standing up and moving to the window

Next minute she new she felt two arms around her waist.

"Andy I love you I always have and I always will Amy has got nothing to d with that." Said Neil

"Promise." Smiled Andrea

"I promise," laughed Neil

He kissed her and she responded but then pulled away.

"Now im sure you didn't come in here to hear about that." She said

"Oh yea we got some CCTV footage from the hotel from the day Amy and shelly checked in and it shows a man here see if you recognise him." Said Neil putting the video yet again in a video recorder

"Nope." She said with a huge sign

"I want to be involved I can't stand waiting around I've done that for a whole year." She said with yet again a sigh

"Why don't we go for a walk." He suggested

"Aren't you suppose to be working?" asked Andrea

"I am im going to walk you to that appeal your not going on TV this time but you can go and watch." He said seeing the relief on her face

They made there way to the appeal studio.

They had only just started.

"I hope I can grab everybody attention for a little while. A year ago a little girl of 6 years old now seven disappeared from her back garden in Brighton. Brighton police didn't feel the need to air the appeal any further than Brighton. Anyway a man came forward this morning with information. He used to live in Sunhill but moved to Brighton. He seen the appeal and contacted the police immediately he seen the little girl here in Sunhill six months ago so we've decided to air another appeal for any information on this. If you know something please contact crime stoppers I'll tell you the number at the end. The little girls name is Amy Dunbar she's now seven years old she has shoulder length brown straight hair and is four foot in height she was last seen on CCTV footage at a hotel on Monday. After a year of agonising pain for the parent we can now confirm she's alive but we are appealing for as much information she was last seen wearing dark blue jeans and a red coat. We need as much information as possible to get this little girl home safe. Police say Shelly Fitzgerald is responsible. Shelly has short curly brown hair and was last seen wearing a long black coat so police are asking whether you have seen these two people recently please call crime stoppers on 0800 45 45 69 or in an emergency call emergency line on 999. Thank- you hear are the photos of them." Said Mia the press officer

Meanwhile Dan and Will were sat talking to each other.

"Just think what that child has been though in the last year taken from her own back garden and not seeing her mother for a year maybe more." Said Dan

"Yea I know but we'll find her they are on Sunhill patch now not Brighton." Said Will

Suddenly a blue saloon went by. Dan read the index.

"That's our car." Said Dan

He put the flashing lights and sirens on and went speeding after him.

"CAD from Sera Oscar 1 in pursuit of a dark blue saloon index number 8P53GXB wanted in connection of the abduction of Amy Dunbar he's turning into foxtrot avenue, pulled over on corner of foxtrot avenue." Said Dan

They approached the car.

"Sir can you take your keys out of the ignition please." Demanded Will

"What's a matter officers can I help you?" asked the man

"We'll tell you when you've taken the Keys out the ignition." Said Will

He did as he was told and Will and Dan took him in for questioning.

Neil and Sam were interviewing him.

"Ok sir can you tell us your name please?" asked Neil

"Felix look what's this about?" he asked

"We ask the questions what you doing in Sunhill?" asked Neil

"Visiting friends." He answered

"Where you staying?" said Sam

"With some friends I came down here to see my girlfriend and her daughter I dropped them off on Monday at the hotel on Holly drive." Said Felix

"What's you girlfriend and her daughters names." Asked Sam

"Shelly Fitzgerald and her daughter Claire." He answered

"Is this Claire?" asked Neil showing him a picture of Amy

"Yea that's Claire, look what's going on?" asked Felix

"Well Felix this girl here is not Claire this is a girl Called Amy Dunbar she was taken from her back garden last February and we have reason to believe that Shelly has got her." Explained Neil

"That can't be right." Said Felix

"I'm sorry its right didn't you realise anything not right about Amy didn't Shelly ever mention her Dad?" asked Neil

"Yea she said he died in Car accident but the funny thing was when Shelly told me this Amy seemed to look unconvinced and she never called Shelly mum she always seemed to call her by her first name." Said Felix

"And didn't that seemed weird to you at all, didn't Amy mention her Life back in Brighton didn't she even mention her real mum yea her real mum has been going mental for the last year." Said Neil

"Honestly I didn't have no idea but every time I asked Amy about her past or something Shelly would change the subject, when she went out the room I asked her why she called her Shelly and not mum or mummy but Shelly would come back in the room before she could answer." Said Felix

"Felix do you have a mobile?" asked Neil

"Yea they took it off me when I arrived here." Said Felix

"Would you be willing to ring Shelly and stay on the phone long enough to get a trace?" asked Neil

"Yea sure any thing to help that little girl needs to be reunited with her mother." Said Felix

Neil took Felix up to CID and they contacted Shelly.

"Shelly, Shelly its Felix where are you im suppose to be meeting you at the hotel and your not here." He said casually

"Well we are out." She simply replied

"Out where?" he asked pushing it

"Just out I needed to get Claire out of the hotel room she was fed up of being cupped up all the time im sorry I got to go." She said and put the phone down

"Sorry I tried." Felix replied

"You did good Felix." Said Neil

"Hey Gov they got a trace on the mobile there back in Brighton on the pier." Said Stuart

He yet again rushed to the phone.

"All units from DI Manson sighting at Brighton Pier all units down there now." Said Neil in a rush

"I'll meet you down in the car got to go get Andrea she should be there." Said Neil

He went to get Andrea and everybody went to Brighton

"Hey Gov." said Stuart once they had already got out the car

"Yeah?" he replied holding Andrea

"Phone lines gone dead." Said Stuart

"Ok Stuart stay with Andrea and carry on searching everywhere we'll go down to the beach." Said Neil

They went but the beach was big there was a lot to cover.

"Gov I have them in site north side of beach." Said Dan

"Thanks Dan were on our way." Said Neil

Everybody rushed down.

"Stay back we don't want to spook her." Ordered Neil

"I'm going to go in the other way." Said Phil

Neil approached her. She turned to see who it was once seeing DI Morell she ran.

"AMY, AMY!" yelled Shelly

"Shelly it's alright." Said Neil running after her

"Please don't take her away." She cried

"Shelly you've got to she's not yours." Said Neil

"Well she's nor yours either so you can't tell me what to do." Said Shelly crying still

"Actually Shelly she is mine that's my little girl." Said Neil

"Whatever, she doesn't deserve her, she never loved her not like I do." Said Shelly

"That's where your wrong Shelly she does love her, what did you tell Amy about her mum obviously she's going to ask about her?" pushed Neil

"That she, she died in a car crash." She explained

"And did I bet her reaction was upsetting when you told her that her mum had died you seen her reaction she was devastated just like you was when you lost someone close to you. Shelly look at Andrea she has spent the last year wondering whether her little girl this little girl is even alive anymore she has spent all year beside the phone waiting for any news she belongs with her mum." Said Neil trying to make Shelly give up Amy

Shelly turned to Amy.

"I'm sorry love I thought you'd be happier with me I guess not so you have to go back now." Said Shelly coming down to Amy's level

She hugged her tight.

"I love you." She said

"Come on Amy sweetheart come to me." Said Phil

She reluctantly did.

Shelly collapsed on the floor.

"Its ok Shelly." Said Neil

He nodded his head toward Dan and Will and they came over and took Her away.

"Shelly, Shelly." Said Amy

Neil signed.

"Hello Amy my names Neil and your safe now." Said Neil

"My daddy's name's Neil to." She said Happily

"Yea I know look who's come to see you." Said Neil pointing at Andrea

"NO, NO, NO." she said backing away

"Look Amy its mummy." Said Neil walking towards her

"No its not." Said Amy confused

"Look Amy your safe now, your safe not." He said coming to her level.

Everybody went to the station.

Neil came through the doors holding Amy's hand.

"Amy this is Kezia she's going to look after you. She's going to get you something to eat and drink ok." Said Neil

She nodded

"I fancy a hot chocolate how about you?" smiled Kezia

"Sounds goooooood." Said Neil smiling

Kezia held out her hand and she took it.

"So Amy what do you want with your hot chocolate how about a chocolate bar." Said Kezia

She took her to the soft interview room. DI Morell came through the doors.

"How is she?" asked Morell

"Ok under the circumstances, im going to check on the FME on Shelly while the FME look at Amy." Said Neil

"Are you going to interview her?" asked Morell

"Yea if you don't mind you can stand in the room when I interview Amy." Said Neil

He went off but met Andrea on the way.

"Neil where is she can I see her?" she asked quickly

"Andrea she's safe she's here and she's going to be with you again. But right now I need you to let us do what we need to do ok?" said Neil

"Ok." She nodded

He carried on towards the sell to see Shelly still upset and the FME taking her blood pressure.

The women came out.

"Is she ok to interview or not?" asked Neil

"Not at the moment she's emotionally unstable and anything she says won't count as anything cause it might be gibberish." Said the FME lady

Neil understood. He went Amy.

"Hey Amy tell me about your names you have two don't you. You have Amy and you have Claire which one do you like best?" asked Neil

"Claire was only pretend for the game." Said Amy

"The game?" questioned Neil

"To pretend to be other people." Said Amy

"Was that Shelly's idea?" asked Neil

She slowly nodded

"Amy did shelly say anything about your mummy?" asked Neil

She nodded

"Can you tell me what she said?" asked Neil

"She said, she said she was dead." She said putting her head down

"Well she's not is she? You saw her at the beach nothings happened to her except she's missed you a lot. Do you want to see her because she would really wan to see you would that be ok?" asked Neil

"Yea." She said quietly

"Good you wait here I'll go get her." He said

He stood up.

"Watch her will you?" he said to the FME lady

"Yea I will I need to finish my assessment anyway." She answered

She moved over to her and she asked her to read a book to her.

"DI Morell will you go fetch Andrea for me." Said Neil

She went and Neil shut the door and waited for Andrea. They came back a couple of minutes later.

"Don't expect to much she's got to get used to the changes in the past year and she freaked out back on the beech because she was told you died in a car crash." Said Neil

"Ok I don't care I just want to see her." She said

They smiled and Neil opened the door. Amy's head shot around. Andrea stepped in the interview room.

"Hello sweetheart." Said Andrea stood still

It took a moment for it to register to Amy that she was alive.

"Mummy." She said

She ran to Andrea and wrapped her arms around her and collapsed to the floor Andrea held onto her like her life depended on it.

"I missed you, I missed you so much." Said Andrea crying into her.

Morell turned to Neil both Smiling.

"Now that's the ending I've been hoping for." She said

Andrea was still cuddling Amy.

She took her home.

Everybody went down to the seven bells put including Morell, Jenny and Jordan.

"Ok great result first round is on me second round is on DI Morell." Said Neil

Cheers broke out.

"Morell get the drinks in I have something I have to do." Said Neil handing money to Morell

Neil arrived in Brighton. He knocked on Andrea's door.

"Hi what you doing here?" asked Andrea surprised

"I came to talk to you, I know its not a good time but if I don't." said Neil

"Come in." said Andrea

He walked in Amy was bathed hair brushed and ready for bed but she was hungry.

"Mummy can I have something to eat please?" she asked while watching TV

"Cause what do you want?" asked Andrea

"Chocolate." She said with a cheeky smile on her face

"Amy." She warned

"Cup of tea and some biscuits." She said

"Ok you remember Neil." She said

"Hi Neil." She said sweetly

"Hey Amy how you doing?" asked Neil

"Ok just tired." She said

"Well I've come to talk to mummy." He explained

"What about." Andrea now talking

"In private." He asked

"Amy go sit at the table with this please." She said

"OK." She said getting up and jumping off the sofa

"Have you thought about what I said earlier?" asked Neil

"Yeah a little bit." She said smiling

"And?" he asked hoping

"I'd love to come and live with you if you'll have us." She said

"Cause I will."

She hugged him.

"Amy come over here please." Said Andrea

She came over

"Do you know how I told you about your father and I said he didn't know about you well he does now. This is your daddy." She explained

Amy took it all in and hugged Neil. Andrea joined in.


End file.
